Addicted
by Ayingott
Summary: Atobe's New Year's party, drunk Ryoma and horny Atobe. Royal pair. Lemon.


~I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does.~

Happy New Year people! :D

rrrr – normal talk

_rrrr_ – thoughts

*****

~Addicted~

Atobe Keigo, as always, had organized a grand New Year's party at his maze like mansion. All the regulars from schools like Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, St. Rudolph, Fudomine and other, were "kindly" asked to come. You couldn't say no because the two Kabaji-like, black suit wearing mountains gave the say-no-and-we-will-have-a-private-talk aura and the smiling kings of hell (Fuji and Yukimura) who where giving the invitations with a happy smile. The second ones were scarier that the walking mountains.

Echizen Ryoma was no exception. He was literary tied up, kidnapped and taken to Atobe's mansion. So now he was sitting in a corner and definitely NOT pouting, because Echizen Ryoma DOES NOT pout. Anyway, there he was in his corner, "not" pouting and plotting his revenge on Atobe, Fuji, Yukimura and Tezuka. Why Tezuka? Because he was the one who kidnapped him.

"_Buchou is a traitor. I will never trust him again. Stupid Buchou! _"

So while he was sulking is his corner he didn't notice the pair of dark blue eyes watching his every move. The owner of those eyes was no other than Atobe Keigo. He was so focused on the boy that didn't notice that he was drooling (A.N. Naughty Keigo, what did you think about!?) when Fuji came and sat next to him.

"I should suggest that you wipe the drool, Atobe. It ruins your reputation."

That snapped Keigo out of his journey through La-La Land where he was punishing a naughty kitty Ryoma, ears and tale and everything. He wiped the drool and regained his I-am-God aura.

"Fuji, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you if everything is going as you planned. I already took a look at the room you gave to me and Mitsu, the toys looked great!"

"Ore-sama is glad you like it. And now, excuse Ore-sama; Ore-sama has to put Ore-sama's plan to action." The smirk on Atobe's face reminded Fuji of his old master, when he got his food. Deciding that he is bored, Fuji went to find Tezuka.

During that time Atobe had already reached Echizen's corner. Echizen had somehow achieved few bottles of alcohol and now was building something out of them. The corks were piled in a tower and the bottles were placed around them. Echizen's slightly flushed face clearly meant that he was drunk.

"_Better for Ore-sama._" Atobe grinned.

"Brat, what are you doing?"

Echizen looked up at Atobe and said: "Gekokujou, Monkey King, gekokujou."

Atobe blinked and said the most intellectual thing ever: "Huh?"

Echizen let out a sigh: "While I was plotting revenge against people I came to a conclusion that if I gekokujou Buchou I can take over the world and make Ponta factory produce only grape Ponta."

Now Atobe was totally dumbfounded. "_WTF!??_" he screamed in his head. Unfortunately for him, Echizen continued: "And if I do that, I can make a laser gun out of the Ponta cans and hypnotize aliens to make better cat food for Karupin. That there" points at the empty bottles "is the laser gun prototype. But of course before I gekokujou Buchou I have to learn how to ride the rhythm and make Fuji my slave. But that still doesn't solve the problem with Gakuto and Jirou making out in front of Sanada." Atobe decided to forget and ignore the whole Echizen rant.

"So, Monkey King, what do you want?"

"_Whatever! Back to the plan!_" "Ore-sama wanted to show you something, brat."

"Show me something? Where?"

"Upstairs, in one of the rooms." Atobe said hiding his evil grin.

"Ok, I'll go." Atobe's grin was now in the size of Russia. "_This is too easy! Mhuhahahahaha!_" the chibi Keigo was now jumping around and flashing his shiny teeth and singing "How Glorious is Ore-sama, bow down to Ore-sama!"

Echizen needed some help to stand and move, so Atobe kindly offered to help. "Monkey King, why is your house running around so fast?"

"Because, you are drunk." Was Atobe's answer.

So they finally got to Atobe's bedroom (A.N. I wonder why?). Atobe pushed the small boy into the room and locked the doors. Hearing the soft "click" of the lock Echizen turned around only to find Atobe's face so close to his own. TOO close for his liking. Before he could voice any protests Atobe grabbed and kissed him.

The sudden action paralyze Echizen so taking advantage of his surprised state Atobe pushed his tongue past Echizen's lips and started to explore his mouth. After some while the need of air became so unbearable that they broke apart. Echizen's breath was ragged and his face had gotten a few tones of red darker.

**~BEWARE: LEMON AHEAD!!!~**

"I am addicted to you. Every time I see you I have the desire to mark you as mine, to show everyone that you belong to me and only me." Atobe said and licked his lips. "So now, I will do what I have wanted for so long."

Echizen let out a small yelp as he was picked up, bridal style, and taken to the enormous bed in the middle of the room.

Once he was lying in the bed naked and panting, like there is no tomorrow, Atobe crawled above him, hands on each side of Echizen's head, also naked. He (Atobe) leaned closed to him (Echizen) and kissed again. In the mean time, his right hand found one of Ryoma's nipples and started to pinch it. A soft moan escaped Ryoma's mouth. Keigo smirked and started to please the other nipple with his hot mouth.

The assault on both of his nipples was enough to make Ryoma's cock instantly hard. Keigo's left hand made its way to Ryoma's lower regions, deliberately avoiding his cock. His own erection was now getting bigger and bigger, he ignored it… for now.

Ryoma moaned and between the pants somehow managed to say: "A.. hnn.. Keigo… ahhh… please.. nnhhh…"

"Please, what?" "Let… nngh… me come." "Well, since you asked me so nicely."

He got out of the bed and took the blueberry lube from the little table next to his bed. Once he was back he pushed Ryoma's legs apart. He covered his right hand fingers with lube and pushed one finger in Ryoma's twitching hole. The move earned a gasp of pain from Ryoma. Keigo didn't stop; he inserted another finger and then the third finger, moving them in and out. The precum that leaked out of Ryoma's cock was a sign to take his fingers out. The move earned him a whimper of loss from Ryoma.

He just smiled and said: "Get ready, this might hurt a bit." He pushed himself in Ryoma hard and fast. Ryoma screamed as Keigo hit prostate. Then Keigo slid out and then in again, repeating the process over and over again. The speed increased and Ryoma's moans and screams of pleasure got louder and louder. Losing control over himself Ryoma came on his stomach. Because of this his muscles tightened around Keigo's cock making him come inside Ryoma.

**~LEMON ENDS~**

Keigo slid out of Ryoma and collapsed next to him. Ryoma, still panting heavily, cuddled to Keigo and fell asleep. Finding this action adorable, Keigo wrapped his hand around Ryoma and returned to his La-La Land.

*****

In the next morning Ryoma woke up and the first thing he thought was: "_Damn it. My head hurts, my butt hurts, my hips hurt, and my back hurts._"

The shifting next to him got his attention. What he saw was a naked Monkey King. His mind went blank and he just sat there frozen with his mouth open. Once his brain started to work again he took one of the pillows and started to suffocate Keigo. That move woke him up ("_Shit, he woke up too fast._" thought Ryoma.) and he snatched the pillow out of Ryoma's hands and kissed him senseless.

"You are mine now, like it or not." Keigo said after the kiss.

"So this whole stupid party was just an excuse to get me into bed?"

"More or less."

"… You could have just asked me, you know."

Keigo stared at him for a moment and the said: "But it was more fun this way."

They both laughed and decided to sleep some more.

*****

Soooo, how was it?

The little button with "Review" on it is waiting for you to push it.

:D


End file.
